1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device capable of preventing deterioration of visibility due to external light by forming a slit-shaped pattern on a substrate, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-emission display device that has an organic light emitting diode that emits light to display an image. In general, the organic light emitting display device has a structure in which a display unit 20 is formed on a substrate 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The display unit 20 includes a first electrode 21 and a second electrode 23 for injecting a hole and an electron, respectively, and also includes an emitting layer 22 between the first electrode 21 and the second electrode 23. In the organic light emitting display device, a hole supplied from a hole injection electrode (the first electrode), and an electron supplied from an electron injection electrode (the second electrode), are coupled with each other in the emitting layer to form an exciton, and light is generated by energy generated when the formed exciton falls to a ground state.
The organic light emitting display device may be classified as a top emission type, or as a bottom emission type, depending on the direction in which the light generated from the emitting layer is displayed. The bottom emission type refers to a structure in which light passes through a substrate to be displayed, and the top emission type refers to a structure in which light is displayed at an opposite side of the substrate. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the bottom emission type organic light emitting display device.
In the organic light emitting display device, a polarizer POL 40 is at the side of the emission surface to prevent visibility from deteriorating due to light incident from the outside. The polarizer 40 polarizes the light incident from the outside, and thus suppresses or reduces reflection of the light, which has been incident to the inside of the organic light emitting display device, to the outside. As a result, the effect of decrease of contrast ratio (CR) due to external light may be reduced. Meanwhile, when the polarizer is used, a tri-acetyl cellulose (TAC) film for supporting the polarizer, and adhesives 61 and 62, such as an optically clear adhesive (OCA) for bonding the polarizer to the substrate 10 or a window 50, are used.
As such, when the polarizer is used, a thickness of the organic light emitting display device may be increased by using the TAC film and the adhesive.